


Art for Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

by Lasenby_Heathcote



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote





	Art for Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676846) by [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous). 




End file.
